missing
by goldendragongirl13
Summary: Ian (with the help of Natalie) kidnaps Amy. T for future, Amy/Ian.
1. Chapter 1

**hi! hope you guys like Clueless, BTW this is set late 1st series (39 clues, not Vespers.) around book 8-9. enjoy!**

* * *

"Amy!" Ian Kabra called as he noticed his distant relative darting across the busy streets. He saw her turn her head, but when she realized it was him she just sped up. "Now, now." came a familiar voice. Ian turned to see his sister, Natalie, standing by his side. "Back to chasing that peasant?" she asked, noticing Amy. "Fine." she said, reading the look in his eye and darting down a side street.

* * *

Amy Cahill heard her name from somewhere behind her. She turned and saw Ian Kabra, her charming yet cruel distant cousin. Luckily an equally familiar face, Natalie Kabra, came over to him, distracting him enough for her to speed up as she looked for Dan.

He and Nellie had wandered off looking for lunch, leaving her outside on the cold, busy streets of Minneapolis. Their plane had stopped for fuel, leaving the three with nearly two hours on their hands. "Is poor Amy lost?" a cold voice said. Amy turned to see Natalie leaning against a nearby building. "w-what do you want?" Amy stuttered. "Nothing." she said with a smirk, then she slunk off. Amy stood there, trying to decipher what she meant, when a hand grabbed her wrist.

Amy's first instinct was to try to fight whoever it was off, but they weren't attacking, so she stood frozen on the spot. "realize you're no match for me?" Ian Kabra purred in her ear. She spun around quickly, sliding on the sidewalk so she would have fallen, if Ian hadn't caught her. She almost wish he hadn't. "What do you want, Ian?" she asked, picking herself up she she wouldn't have to have Ian touching her again. "Just stopped to say he-he-hello!" Ian said, mocking her stutter. "S-stop it!" she near shouted, startling Ian. "Learned to speak for yourself, have you now?" Natalie said from behind her. Amy looked over her shoulder to see the youngest of the Kabras directly behind her. "leave me alone." Amy said meekly. "I don't think so, cousin." Natalie purred, then Amy felt a small pinching sensation on her back. She looked over her shoulder to see a syringe pressed against the small of her back. Amy looked up at Natalie's face in time to see her wicked smile as she injected her with the poison. She felt herself fall, then heard Ian explain to the crowd how she was terrified of large crowds and she would be alright, they just needed to bring her home.

* * *

"Amy!" Dan called, scanning the streets. "Ames?" Nellie called from next to him. They had only been in the store for- thirty minutes? Amy must have been searching for them, afraid they had been kidnapped. "Nellie!" Dan called from across the street. She dashed over to see what Dan was looking at; a gray backpack exactly like Amy's. "Is that?" Dan started. "look inside!" Nellie said urgently. Dan opened it and saw what he feared most. "It's her's." Dan said quietly. "It's okay, kiddo." Nellie said, pulling him into a hug. "We'll get her back, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long, I lost my login. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"W-where am I?" Amy asked, sitting up. she was lying on a plush bed in a dark room. The outline of a person loomed over her, their face silhouetted against the stream of light from the window. "Oh, good, your awake." a familiar voice said as the person sat by her bed. It all flooded back to Amy, and it took her a moment to realize who the person was. "I-Ian, where am I?" Amy asked, scanning the room for an escape route. "Why would I tell you that, cousin?" he asked her smoothly. "Well, why am I h-here?" Amy asked, looking around the room again. There didn't seem to be a door, just the window, which was blocked by Ian himself. "Why are you here? Can't a Kabra miss his family?" he purred. Amy shuttered, and dragged herself to the opposite side of the bed, as far away from Ian as possible. "Hmm, I suppose not." Ian laughed cruelly at the dead silence in the room. "You l-let me go, Ian!" Amy shouted. Ian instinctively threw his hand over Amy's mouth. "Just because Natalie hates you enough to help me doesn't mean my mum won't jump at the chance to kill you." I an said, chuckling. "Ian!" Amy mumbled, trying to rip his hand off of her mouth. "tut tut, no need to be angry." Ian said, pulling his hand away. "C-Come on, where am I?" Amy insisted again, looking around. She could barely hear the distant sound of a train, but that didn't narrow it down very much. "You, Amy, are in a Lucian base on an island thousands of miles from anyone you know, other than me, of course." he laughed again and walked over to the window, throwing open the curtains are revealing a breathtaking view of the ocean. "In other words, Amy, welcome to my summer home."

* * *

"Have you heard from her yet?" Nellie asked, checking her cell phone again. "No. It's been over a day, Nellie! What if something happened to her? What if it was Kabras, or Holts?" Dan asked, looking at a picture of him and his sister from before they had even met Nellie, before Grace died, and before they were thrown into the mess that was the hunt for the 39 clues. "I know, kiddo, but we've gotta stay strong." Nellie said, walking over to Dan and hugging him. "Do you think she's okay?" Dan asked "I hope so, Dan. I hope so."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you are! My other update I wrote a while back, I forgot to post it, but here's the newest! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Any news yet?" a very tired Dan asked Nellie, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "No, Dan, but it's been a week since she went missing, and you've barely slept a wink. Go to bed, kiddo. I'll stay up." Nellie assured him. He nodded and thanked her, then collapsed onto the couch, not bothering to change out of his pajamas.

As his eyes closed as her cell phone rang at an alarmingly high volume, waking Dan with a start. "hello?" Nellie asked quickly. "Nellie?" Amy sobbed. "what happened?" Nellie asked her, running to the bedstand and grabbing the small complimentary notebook. "I-I, he's coming!" The line went dead, leaving her standing there, pen in hand, Dan staring at her. "Who was it?" Dan asked quietly. "Wrong number. Sorry, Dan." Nellie said, setting the phone down on the nightstand.

Dan didn't need that, not now.

* * *

"Who was that, love?" Ian asked, walking up to her from behind and kissing the crook of her neck. "I'm n-not sure, they left a message, but I t-think it was the wrong number." Amy stuttered, then bit her lip, unsure if she was nervous thanks to her lies, or if it was Ian's lips on her neck. "Dinner's ready." Ian said, slipping the phone from her grasp and walking away. "I'll w-wash off, one minute." Amy lied, then walked to the ran the water and splashed it over her face to wipe away her tears. The door slid open, revealing Natalie Kabra. "N-N-Natalie, I- I didn't know someone was in here." Amy stuttered, reaching for the nearest towel.

"Amy, dear, I'm not here so you can stutter away some useless blur of unnecessary information. Long story short, Ian, my brother, he's already been hurt by mum. If you hurt him at all, you'll leave here in more than one pieces. From now on, he owns you." Natalie said shortly, folding her arms. "I have a helicopter to catch. I was never here, dear cousin." She grinned wickedly and left, leaving Amy standing there, her tears streaming down her cheeks. She wiped them off and left for dinner.

* * *

**I know this is really short, but I have serious writers block, so you're lucky I managed this. I'll update fairly quickly, thanks for reading, please review**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks** to all of you guys who reviewed this, it means a lot to me. Apologies my chapters are so short, I'll try to work on it. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Amy?" Ian called up the stairs. Dinner had been ready nearly five minutes and she still hadn't come down. "Amy!" he shouted again, walking up the stairs and into the room in which she was staying. He heard a door close from somewhere downstairs. Muttering a few swear words, he dashed downstairs.

The living room and dining room were both empty. He circled the lowest level searching for her. "Amy Cahill!" he screamed one final time. "yes?" she said quietly, walking in from the small room in the corner. It wasn't much. It's walls were colored peach and a few decorative old chairs sat against opposite walls. A large window took up most of the room, and, seeing as it faced East, one could view the sun rising from in there. Ian hadn't noticed it before, but Amy had seemed to take a liking to it.

"Where were you?" Ian asked strictly. "Oh, I-I went to answer a call in the parlor." she called it that, seeing as a room like it had occupied Grace's manor, and Grace had called it that. _old person term, I suppose. _Ian said to himself. "Alright, well, dinners done. Afterwards I trust you will accompany me for a walk on the seashore?" Ian said, more of a statement than a question. Amy nodded and walked to the table. "Enjoy." Ian smirked, taking a bite of his lobster.

* * *

"Any news from her?" Dan asked for the third time in an hour. Nellie sighed. She didn't want to lie to Dan, but if he knew about the call she'd received... _no, _she told herself. _it'll crush him._

"Sorry, kiddo, but no. I'll check news headers online, though, see if she's turned up." she shrugged. "Hey, Nellie?" Dan asked, picking up her cell phone from the table, which she'd left out in the open. "What?" Nellie asked, trying to hide the alarm in her voice. "Can I play a game on this?" he asked, rolling the cell phone through his palms. "go ahead, kiddo." Nellie sighed. "I'm going to go get dinner from the machine downstairs. Egg salad okay?" she asked him from the doorway. "yeah." he said, opening the phone.

Once he heard the door slam shut Dan selected the Menu button. "Lets see." he said, opening her messages. _"please enter password" _a robotic voice asked him. Dan pressed four keys quickly. **Please Enter Password. **flashed across the screen. he tried a few more times, guessing birthdays, band names, even the Cahill family branches. Finally he tried the last one coming to him. **Madrigal.**

The screen blinked twice before flashing to the inbox. Dan stared questioningly at the screen but wasted no time searching for unknown numbers.

"This is Molly from the debt collection agency, just calling to check if you..." "How's school honey?" "Nellie, it's me, Amy-" Dan flipped passed it but quickly went back. He clicked on the message again.

"Nellie, it's me, Amy. I wanted you to know that I'm safe. Did you tell Dan yet? The message I sent? I don't know why I'm so concerned, of course you did. He's coming, I'd better go." In the distance Dan heard waves crashing onto shore, and a distant, strangely familiar voice calling her name.

Dan searched through the rest of the messages, checking for more from the number. Right before he could click on it the phone was snatched from his grasp. He whirled around on the couch to see Nellie holding it. "It was already in messages, I couldn't figure out how to exit it." Dan lied. "okay." Nellie said, her frown loosening up. She handed him his sandwich. "something wrong, kiddo? you look like you've seen a ghost."

"mrrp!"

* * *

**I know it's not my best work, but July is awful for trying to think. It's too hot. At least in winter there's nothing to do!**

**Hope you liked it, I'll update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh, wow. I need to update this more often. I think this migh t end pretty soon, just to warn you, I've got too many fanfics on my plate. Anyway, read all of this boring stuff later, get to the fanfiction!**

* * *

Amy sat up shaking. She'd had one of the craziest- yet strangely realest- dreams in her life. She was on the beach, like she normally was, when Ian came up to her. She struggled as he bound her wrists. She turned around and noticed Nellie and Dan standing on the beach a few feet behind Ian, cheering him on. Suddenly Natalie was there, laughing cruelly. Amy shook with sobs as Ian tied her, before she was dragged to the jungle, where a puma lay, sleeping. Ian woke it before backing up, and the large jungle cat circled, before issuing a _mrrp._

"Amy? Are you alright, love?" Ian asked, shaking her awake. She was on the porch, and the sun had just risen. She was shaking, cloaked in goose bumps and mosquito bites, the chilly morning air wrapping around her. "What time is it?" Amy asked, sitting up and yawning. She could see some color in the sky, but the sun was behind the house when it rose, so there was no way of knowing. "six thirty." Ian said, helping her up. "Ian?" Amy said suddenly, confident enough not to stutter as she spoke. "Yes, love?" Ian asked, wrapping his jacket around her. Amy noted how he brought his jacket out for her, despite the fact that they both were in soft bathrobes. "Can we go out on the boat today? You said we could at some point, and that was weeks ago!" Amy said, grinning. Truthfully, in the beginning it was a plan to escape, but Amy was growing more and more accustomed to the house. No doubt in her mind Nellie was taking care of Dan, Amy was warming up to the idea of staying. No more clue hunting, no more near-death experiences she couldn't control, no more fires burning down every home she'd known. Now it was time to live.

* * *

"Tell me again when Amy called you the first time." Dan said, pacing. Nellie was sitting in a chair, her hands bound behind her. "Dan, c'mon, let me go, kiddo." Nellie begged, struggling to break free. "Nellie, you lied to me, you didn't even tell me Amy, my sister, my _only_ family left had called you! She's all I have left!" Dan shouted, walking and standing in front of her.

From that close Nellie could see the deep circles under Dan's eyes. He hadn't slept in days, she knew. "She called me around a week or two ago" Nellie sighed, recounting her calls from Amy. around twice a week one of them would call the other. Amy told Nellie how Ian hadn't _fully _kidnapped her, and how she actually wanted to get away from the Cahill family, but she had made the mistake of telling Ian that before the Alistair incident.

Dan shook his head at that, not believing it in the least.

"Listen, kiddo, you may not realize this but Amy loves you, she just can't handle all this. She told me about a month ago- before she was kidnapped- that she knew something would eventually happen to her, and when it did, she wanted me to take care of you. That's why I didn't tell you, kiddo." Nellie said softly, letting Dan cry into her shoulder as tears finally streamed down his cheeks.

* * *

Amy breathed in the sea air, grinning. The salty mist sprayed her face, tickling her cheeks and nose. Ian stood next to her, sharing an identically childish expression. he wasn't sure why he loved boating so much today. Perhaps it was the sun shining down on their backs, or maybe it was the delectable champagne that he had flown in from Paris, or maybe, just maybe, it was having Amy next to him. "Care to take a dip?" Ian shouted over the motor, pointing to the hot tub. Amy nodded, slipping off her swimsuit cover and moving into the heated water. "how is it, love?" Ian asked, taking off his shirt and moving next to her. "It's tickling me." Amy giggled as the jets turned on, blowing air into the hot tub from all directions. "Yes, jets tend to do that." He smiled, resting his head on the side of the boat. Suddenly it lurched, and Ian's head flew backwards against the tiles, knocking him unconscious.

"Ian? Ian?" Amy shouted, shaking him. He didn't move, other than his shallow breathing. "I'll be right back, I promise." Amy said, squeezing his hand before running off to find the captain of the small yacht. "Hurry." Ian muttered.

"Why did we stop?" Amy screamed, running into the deck where the controls were. The captain, along with the two other crew members, were lying dead on the floor, bullet wounds in their chests. "Who did this to you?" Amy asked, leaning over the captain, who was bleeding slightly. "Isabel." he said, blood spilling out of his mouth, before he collapsed on the floor, lifeless.

Amy only froze for a moment, despite the utter shock of Isabel Kabra being on the ship with them, before she ran to Ian's side. She dashed down the stairs, slipping slightly from the ocean mist. Then she spotted her. She was on the deck, trying to pull the sleeping body of Ian Kabra out of the hot tub without getting her prada shirt wet. "No!" Amy yelled, dashing down the stairs. She tripped on the deck, but ignored the small gash on her foot. "Freeze!" Isabel yelled, pulling out a gun and pointing it at Amy. Amy stopped immediately, her fear of Isabel returning as she thought of her parents. "P-Please, please don't leave me here." Amy begged silently. "N-Not without Ian."

"Amy, darling, Ian has no interest in you, he has an interest in the unattainable. The moment you admitted you liked being here was the moment you went back to being trash." Isabel said coldly. Amy walked down the last two steps towards the edge of the boat. "Isabel Kabra, do you remember the last time we were on a boat?" Amy asked, grimacing as she thought about what she was about to do. "yes?" Isabel asked, pausing as she thought about it. "Well, then. You remember what could have happened?" Amy asked, pausing again. "yes, dear, get on with it." Isabel said impatiently. "then you remember that I am not one to be messed with." Amy ran forward and shoved Isabel, who then slipped into a life raft. "Darling, this won't mean a thing." Isabel said, waving to the empty waters around them. "Not a thing, huh?" Amy grabbed a knife for gutting fish and cut off the bloody sliver of skin from when she had cut herself earlier, dropping it into the raft near Isabel. "they say sharks can smell blood from a mile away, lets test that." she cut the ropes holding the raft up and walked away to Ian, hearing Isabel shout cuss words after her.

* * *

**Sorry again it took me so long, many apologies! **

**Hope you liked it, this will, by the way, end relatively soon.**

**Bye! Review please!**

**xXannaXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I'm not sure how long this fanfic will be going, but I hope to add at least one more chapter (after this one) and an epilogue, possibly more. Hope you like!**

**xXannaXx**

* * *

"What happened?" Ian asked, opening his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the rather large- and _definitely _unfashionable- bump on the back of his head. The second was that he had transported from his yacht to the bed where Amy had been sleeping.

"Long story." a voice said. First he didn't recognize it. Whoever's voice it was sounded mature and strong. _hmm, a girl... _Ian thought as he tried to adjust to the bright light. _she sounds hot- _

and that's when he realized the strong and mature girl was, in fact, Amy Cahill.

"Amy? How did I get here?" Ian squeaked, taken aback by her sudden confidence. "by a yacht, me, and a very nice maid. You should pay her more." Amy said, sitting down on his feet. "Okay, how did I get this hideous bump on my head?" he asked, pointing to the wound. "By an engine stopping abruptly and a well tiled hot tub. Next." Amy said, looking at him like it was a game show.

Ian noted the deep bags under her eyes. _she hasn't been sleeping. _Ian thought, surprised by his sudden care of her sleep patterns. Before, Amy was just another girl. Sure, she was the one girl who didn't fall for his charm, but she was just another girl. He made it his duty to get her to like him. Once that was through she could go. So why, he asked himself suddenly, did he care if she was sleeping well?

"Amy, how long have I been out?" he asked her, almost afraid of the answer. "five days, five nights." Amy answered quietly, like it was a touchy subject. "five- five days?" Ian asked, clearly alarmed. "You've woken up once or twice, but only long enough to eat or drink, then you fall asleep again." Amy said glumly. "I- I don't remember any of that..." Ian answered. "The doctor said that might happen. You hit your head pretty hard; he said you may forget some things, and you may have short-term memory loss, and mood or emotional changes." she said comfortingly.

"So- so I'll just forget some things? like what I ate for breakfast, or what type of outfit I wore yesterday?" Ian asked, racking his brains. _oh, good. _he thought, remembering the black Gucci suit. "Or what you said in your sleep." Amy mumbled, losing her confident stride for a moment. "Please tell me that's an example." Ian pleaded. "What did I say?" Amy stared at him remorsefully before standing up and taking a step back.

"Natalie came yesterday, she's staying down the hall." Amy said, turning around to leave. "Amy, what did I say!" he screamed after her slowly shrinking figure.

* * *

Things hadn't been the same since Nellie and Dan's last fight, granted he'd held her captive for twenty minutes questioning her.  
Nellie had forgiven Dan eventually, after twenty minutes of begging, and some food at a french restaurant ("Fine! I give in, now let's get some crepes!")

"Any news from Amy? no lying!" Dan asked, laying down on the ratty sofa. It'd been so long since Amy'd gone missing they'd moved from their oh-so-fancy (as Nellie called it) hotel to a small, moderately shady motel.

"Nellie, when is Amy going to get back? I know she said not to look for her last week, but seriously, we know so much!" Dan whined. "What do we know, Dan?" Nellie asked rudely. She hadn't gotten much sleep, being so worried about Amy (and the large termites she SWORE she'd spotted under the bed).

"Well, we know that she's near the ocean thanks to example A." (he played the first message where Amy was definitely near the sea). "Could be a lake, kiddo" Nellie said pointedly. "Listen to the waves" (he played it again) "there's no way a lake could do THAT, too small." Dan pointed out. "Anyway, we also know that she's being held captive by someone British. My bet's Isabel, she's cruel and British" (he played back a different message where you could definitely hear someone British talking.)

"Wait a minute!" Nellie shouted, sitting up and grabbing the phone. "I know that voice! It's _Ian!_" She said excitedly. "So?" Dan asked, looking confused. "If we can figure out where Ian is, then we know where Amy is!" Dan perked up at that. "Okay, so, how do we figure out where Ian is?" Dan asked Nellie. She pressed a couple buttons and brought up her contacts list. "We call an old friend."

* * *

**So there you are! WARNING: the next chapter will have mentions of characters from A. later in the series or B. from Cahills Vs. Vespers, or C. both, considering I have NO idea when he comes in. Anyways, Hope you enjoyed, please review! :D**

**xXannaXx**

**p.s. now you know my name, use it wisely! **

**p.p.s. **

**If you were wondering, I'm an Ekat, though I fit Janus more, I think. :/**


	7. Chapter 7

**God I'm sorry this took so long. I got out of the habit of writing fanfic and I guess I just let the time pass by. Forgive me, but this is the last chapter, so I hope you like it! BYE BYE BITCHES DON'T HATE ME  
**

* * *

Ian Kabra hadn't been the same since the boating accident, and Amy had noticed. Two days after he woke up Ian actually offered her something relatively shocking. Her freedom.

*flashback*

"Amy, can you brew some tea?" Ian shouted down the stairs. "Of course. Earl Grey or what?" she asked him, walking over and setting down the kettle on the stove to heat the water. "Surprise me." Ian smiled, walking down the stairs to meet her. "So, Amy, do you like it here, on the island, I mean?" he asked her, leaning up against the marble counter. "Well, it's nice. I miss Nellie and Dan, but I like it here. why?" Amy grabbed two tea bags from a porcelain dish and slipped them into the tea pot. "I was thinking, would you like to go visit them? We could maybe go in a month or two. I'd call and set it up, of course, but if you wanted, sure." Ian smiled at her overjoyed look. "You mean it? Oh, yes please Ian!" She giggled girlishly then hugged him. "Let's go out to the beach tonight, we can barbeque!" Amy smiled brightly. Ian, though he wasn't quite sure why, couldn't say no to Amy.

So they went to the beach, Amy tried (and failed) at barbequing, burning her arms and hands in multiple places. By the end of the night her arms were so red and blotchy in places they looked a bit like hot dogs: very red, and kind of weird shaped.

* * *

"So, any news from your friend?" Dan asked Nellie, taking a bite out of his pop tart. "Yep. He says he can get a couple of people on it, so don't stress." Nellie assured him. Despite his constant begging, she still refused to tell him who her friend was. (To this Dan stuck out his tongue.) "wait, hang on! You've got mad secret skills, right Nel?" Dan asked, sitting up. "I guess, why?" "Is one of those skills hacking? Cause if we can't figure out which properties the Kabras own, then narrow it down to which are near the ocean, we might be able to find Amy!" Dan said excitedly. "Alright, kiddo, but don't get your hopes up. I know that you miss Amy, I do too, believe me, but we have to wait this out. I know we can't trust Natalie, and we definitely can't trust Isabel, but we both know that Ian's around, and Ian couldn't possibly hurt Amy if he can help it. The boy's like a lovesick puppy." Dan laughed at that remark, knowing it was true. "Still, Nel, can we hurry it up?" he asked her anxiously. "Amy'll be fine, kiddo, we'll hurry it along the best we can." she grinned.

"Breaking news!" the TV blared. Nellie and Dan both turned to the TV, where a news show had been turned on at random. "A yacht registered to Isabel Kabra washed up onto a small Hawaiian island today. The boat, though apparently abandoned, did have traces of blood on the deck. The blood had been identified as that of Amy Cahill, an acquaintance of Mrs. Kabra's son, Ian. The blood on the boat itself wasn't enough to guarantee whether Mrs. Cahill is alive or not, but the police are searching for clues as to who could have done this." the news lady repeated it once again before turning to her co-anchor, Steve.

"Oh, god, Nel," Dan said, staring at the screen. "We'll leave in two days." Nellie said, too scared to protest.

* * *

"IAN!" Amy hollered up the stairs. "what, love?" he asked, coming down. "the news reporter just said I'm quite possibly dead!" she pouted. "wait what?" he asked, suddenly much more alert than before, despite his obvious grogginess from just waking up. "the news lady said that y-your yacht washed up, my blood was on it, and I'm possibly dead!" she said, sticking out her bottom lip. "Okay, Ames, we'll fly out to Minnesota tomorrow." he said, sitting down. "no, today! my brother thinks I'm dead." she protested. "Amy, come on." Ian sighed. "Ian, come on." she dramatically collapsed onto his lap, setting her legs on the chair's armrest. "I'll love you forever?" she asked slowly. He sighed. "I'll take you up on that offer." he grinned, nodding.

"Best. Kidnapper. Ever!" Amy squealed, giggling and kissing his cheek. Both of them froze as Amy did so. "I... I uh... I'm just going to... uh..." Amy stuttered. She was still in the same spot as before, stretched across Ian, and before she could get off of him to leave he tilted her head and kissed her passionately.

It was everything a kiss should be. Sweet, dramatic, out-of-this-worldly, and overall just amazing. "Wow..." Amy breathed as they broke apart. "that was..." she started. "be my girlfriend?" he asked her suddenly. Amy, though taken by surprise, quite obviously, nodded. "I'd be delighted to, now let's go pack. I'm dead, remember?" Amy grinned at this, kissing Ian again quickly before taking off running. "Ames!" he protested, chasing after her.

By the time their flight landed it was almost six AM the next day, thanks to the time difference and the time spent flying. "let's go to the hotel." Amy decided. Nellie had texted her the location, in case she ever freed herself from Ian and Nellie. Ironic, huh?

"Coming!" Nellie's voice shouted as Amy knocked. She gripped Ian's hand tightly for support. Seconds later, the door swung open, revealing a frantic-looking Nellie. "AMY!" Nellie shouted, hugging her. "Amy? Nellie, are you high- AMY!" Dan shouted, running out and hugging her as well. "hey guys." Amy smiled, pulling away and grabbing Ian's hand again. Dan noticed him first. "why is Ian Kabra, you're kidnapper, standing next to you holding your hand?" he asked. Nellie crossed her arms. "Guys, this is Ian, my boyfriend."

* * *

"I can't believe that it's over." Amy sighed, laying down on the shore of the Hawaiian beach she'd spent so much time on barely six months ago. "I know. It's weird, huh?" Ian replied, looking over at her, before gazing back at the stars. "Of all the things I thought we could do, the one I never really expected was finishing the race. It's weird, we don't have to constantly look over our shoulders. We can learn to trust people again without leaving in the middle of the night. We can _live _again." she sighed, frowning as another thought crossed her mind. "what's wrong, love?" Ian asked. She looked over at him, catching his gaze. "Well, no more traveling. How are we going to keep seeing each other when you live in London-and sometimes Hawaii- and I'm from Boston? This won't work." Amy sighed sadly. "Hey, look at me, Ames. We've been dating six months now. If I didn't love you, we wouldn't have made it six minutes. I adore you Amy. You're strong, passionate, and the best girl I've ever met. If you think we can't do long distance, I understand, but you damn well better believe I'll fight for you." she smiled, batting away tears of joy with her eyelashes. "I love you, too." she replied quietly, leaning over and kissing him. Amy pulled away after a moment.

"we can make this work."


End file.
